bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legato32x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bomberman wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Endol.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Sorry for the wait Hi, TheJeiceEditor here. Sorry for not answering you before, my internet got shut down the day you asked me about the bomberman images --' actually, I still don't have internet, so i'm writting this from the computer of a friend. About the images, it would be good artworks, but i see that you did A LOT of work with pages and images while i was gone, so i think you're doing good as it is :) . as i still don't have internet, i can't edit anything yet, sorry =/ but i will be back soon, and i hope we two can make a great Bomberman Wiki. thank you for the work you already have done here, and sorry for my bad english TheJeiceEditor 22:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC)TheJeiceEditor Hey Bro, i added some info on Max in Bomberman Ds 2 awhile ago. Why has it been removed?--Smbzfan2 17:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I didn't delete anything but sometimes the page glitches and causes information to disappear. When I created the gallery on his page, it's possible that it somehow bumped it off the page and if that's the case I apologize. The only thing I can say is that you'll have to re-enter the information again. =( Sorry for the trouble. Legato32x 17:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ^No problem. Say, where did you get those pics from bomberman tournament? Are they fan-made? I have never seen them in game.--Smbzfan2 16:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ^I found a site called Bomberman Board and there's a guy on there who's been buying and scanning Japanese guides and manuals. They have lots of illustrations in them and I crop them the best I can to put them on here. All the screenshots I add I took myself though.Legato32x 22:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, someone keeps erasing all the text on every page. I'm undoing them all as we speak. Maybe you should make it manditory to create an account to edit a page? 18:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That is really crappy. Unfortunately I'm not an admin, nor do I know how to do that. Try some of the other accounts to see if their admins but I'll try my best to get that change made. Thanks for telling me. Legato32x 00:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Now i'm back Hey Legato36x, TheJeiceEditor here again I finally got my internet back (had some problems with money, you know...) well, i see the wiki grew much than i through, good work why don't you become an admin here ? i see you're determined to make this a really good Bomberman wiki, and i only did the characters page x.x in my computer I already did the majority of the Characters articles (all the criminal bombers, the midnight bombers and the world bombers), all i have to do now is copy-past them here but the computer had some error and so i can't post them until i can recover the articles and images(and i don't wanna make everything again...) so, i will concentrate in other articles, making the characters for last, ok ? Thank you and congratulations for your work so far. TheJeiceEditor 01:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC)TheJeiceEditor Well thank you Jeice. It's nice to know that my work has been noticed. =) I really feel this wiki is getting very close to perfection with all the contributions it has been receiving. It's only a matter of time before we cover everything Bomberman related. I would like the admin job but I don't know how to become one. Perhaps you know how I do that? There aren't a lot of games I can still access to add pictures and info for, so if there's anything in particular you need help on, just let me know. I look forward to your contributions as well. Legato32x 06:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Adopt the Bomberman Wiki If you want admin-rights for the Bomberman wiki, you can request an adoption for it. You can do it on The Adoption Requests Page! Hello! Hey there! I saw your request in Central for the adoption request! I hope you do become an admin! This wiki really needs to delete some spam articles and such. I hope I can contribute well! Since you have the most edits, why don't you tell me how to works things around here? Need templates? I'll be happy to try my best to create some! :) Good luck with the adoption request! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, I may be able to spruce up the main page similar to how other wikis have navigations. If you approve this message, please tell me what I need to add to the navigation (for instance Games, Characters, Jetters). :) Bermuda Contact Me! 02:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Bermuda. Anything you can do to make this wiki easier to navigate would be a big plus! There are a lot of pages that just seem to get lost because they don't have tags or don't fall into any existing categories. Well things flow pretty smoothly here. If you see an error, fix it. There are lots of mispellings, grammatical errors, or broken links on the majority of pages. If you are looking at a page that needs more info in a certain area, add it. Anything you can do to make the pages have better information or look more presentable would be a plus. I'd recommend starting with the Characters category and seeing where it takes you. As far as naviagtion, we could use a section for Jetters. The Jetters Anime in particular has scattered pages and really needs some good navigation pages like a list of the episodes with descriptions, etc. I'm still learning how all this wiki stuff works myself so anything you can do may teach me something in the long run. Have fun with editing and we appreciate the help! =) Legato32x 22:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! By navigation, I mean like how other wikis have their main pages set up with navigation (see example: WoWWiki's Main Page) Bermuda Contact Me! 00:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) That does look good and I think that would be an excellent addition to the wiki. For navigation we could use the following sections: Characters, Games, Heroes, Villains, Jetters, Objects, Locations, and Mechanics. I believe that would really help first time users find their way around. Yeah if you could do that that would be awesome. Anything else you could put there like recent updates, news, forum, whatever would be good as well.Legato32x 00:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Wendy. It's an honor to have these rights and I will use them to make this a better place of knowledge! Legato32x 06:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! I saw your request on Community Wiki being approved! Sorry I have been away for a few days; I was just busy. Anyways, I may continue my work on improving the main page! Once again congratulations! Bermuda Contact Me! 15:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Well, by "Other Information", I think I'll just make it link to a . Bermuda Contact Me! 15:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) There are some pages that fit into an "Etc." category like the Bomberman as a species page. But yeah things look good so far and thanks. I'm glad to be an admin now. =) Legato32x 19:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No Problem! No problem at all! If there's anything else that you would like me to do, you can ask me! :) Bermuda Contact Me! 00:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) There are a lot of games on the master list that do not have pages. I have not played any of this and can't contribute any real information at this time, so any red title on the link below still needs a page. If you wanna do a little research and help me flesh out some of these titles I'd be grateful. The first red one, Bomberking, I'm working on so don't worry about that one. http://bomberman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Bomberman_Games Legato32x 00:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Name It's pretty simple actually. I'll give you the way from typing: #You know how to link right? Like this: Link #To alternate, use a "pipe" | (shift + backslash \ = | ). #Use the "pipe" between the link name and the different name. #Here's an example: Zero #*It will be: Zero #Another one that links to a user page: Bomberman Editor #*It'll be: Bomberman Editor Sure hope that helps! If you need anything else, ask me! :) Bermuda Contact Me! 19:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, if you don't know how to link, here's how: :#Use two open brackets ( ) on the left end of the link :#Use two closed brackets ( ) on the right end of the link :#Here's an example: Bomberman (the link can be any article on this wiki) :#*It'll be: Bomberman :Bermuda Contact Me! 20:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) New Characters Template If you don't mind, I made an improved Character Template. You can find an example on this page. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It looks a lot better than the original. Good work Bermuda. Legato32x 22:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Added by... Hey there! I'm quite annoyed with images having the Added by... below the image. You can remove that by to remove it for us. Just ask them to remove the Uploaded by... and they'll take care of things. I would ask them myself, but you're the bureaucrat here, so I should ask for permission. ^.^ Bermuda Contact Me! 18:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You should apply for admin status as well. You have contributed quite a bit here, more complex things than I could ever add. Legato32x 21:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You can promote users via and enter a username. Usernames are case-sensitive, so you'll need to type in Bermuda correctly. Check the box that says administrator to promote a user to an admin, or you can also promote a user to a rollback and/or a bureaucrat. Please note that once you promote a user to a bureaucrat, you can't remove their bureaucrat rights unless Wikia or the user with the bureaucrat rights removes it themselve. However, you can remove rollback and administrator rights. Bermuda Contact Me! 07:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Thanks for promoting me! I'll try my best to keep things organized. I may add some features to the wiki. You may notice the color of your name has changed. That's part of the features I'm adding. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 19:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) You deserve it my friend. Your editing skills have really shaped this place up like a full fledged wiki. Keep up the good work. =) Legato32x 03:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Badges Hey there! I was wondering if this wiki can enable Achievement Badges. They're a great way to keep editing on a wiki. Though, it doesn't prove much, it's fun to collect. Feel free to enable it via under Achievements. Bermuda Contact Me! 19:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I enabled them along with comments and top 10 lists. I think they will make this wiki more fun to be active on. Thanks for sending me these ideas with the links. If you have any more, feel free to let me know. =) Legato32x 23:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Template I've seem to change the templates around a bit. On the image part, it should only include the filename and filetype, which would take less time into copying and pasting the url or into the template. An example would be: Instead of having http://----.wikia.com or , you can just simply put the name and type. Some of the articles need to be fixed. It's just a habit of my template making to leave out the File:blah.png. If you need help removing those areas, come and ask me! :) I'll be working on some. If you feel this change was a bit too drastic, I'll change it back. :) Oh, and I usually don't reply on the same talk page. I just have this feeling that users don't get to see the messages I left them on the same talk page. Bermuda Contact Me! 08:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) These templates look nicer, I like them as they are. I'll try to help out with fixing the images but you're the better editor so a lot of things I leave to you. If you know a link that can show me some new things be sure to send it my way. Whatever I can do to improve the wiki I'll try. Also, how do I change my name color? I'm not too fond of yellow lol. :To change the color, you can edit the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page. Find an area that says: /*################################ Bureaucrat ################################*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Legato32x", .bureaucrat-username { color: #FFBB00 !important; font-weight: bold; } :On the line where it says color: #FFBB00..., you can change it to another hexidecimal color. If you need any help on how to change it, just come and ask me what color you want and I'll be happy to change it. You can pick a hexidecimal color from this website: Colorpicker.com. Bermuda Contact Me! 08:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, you may see a new logo. You can thank Logo Creation Wiki for creating it. :) If you want, you can also ask them to do a theme or background. Just tell them what you want in the background or upload an image for a modification. Bermuda Contact Me! 08:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent work Bermuda. You've really done some wonders for this little wiki. =) ::Legato32x 06:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! :) I just like helping, especially ones that are small. I wish I can be more active; I just have my eyes on the main one, or I get too distracted on something. :P Bermuda Contact Me! 06:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Jetters Episode At some time, we should start adding Jetters episodes along with plot and other important stuff. I'll create a template for this any time the project is going to begin. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and make the template. I'll contribute to the episode guide as we go. Should we have one page that has a giant list or do something else? You're better at editing so you make the call my friend. Legato32x 23:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) On the Bomberman Jetters (Anime) page, I'll add a table for a list of all episodes. They'll link to episodes so that we may write the plot down and other information such as important figures and events happening in the episode. A Trivia section would also be nice for those episodes with fun facts and, well, trivias. I'll go ahead and try the format for episode 1. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've got the page layout and some templates completed. View Jetters Ep 1:The Idol Bomberman for the layout. The title is likely to change to a suitable title. I'll be creating the Video template. By the way, are you watching this on Youtube? If so, are you watching ZeroJetterz's videos? Bermuda Contact Me! 02:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I downloaded the series from AniKraze, I think it was. I've already watched the entire series so I know the big spoilers but don't remember all the details. I've been dealing with a lot of changes in real life so I'll do my best to stay dedicated but it gets hard sometimes. I do appreciate all you have done so far though. This wiki can really shine because of you. :Legato32x 19:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I really enjoy being here. :) Are you able to upload those videos here? If so, can you upload some to Episode 1, so that I can fix some templates? :) Bermuda Contact Me! 20:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll have to try at a later time. My internet can't handle the large files and I have a brandwidth limit so I can't upload very much unless I use another internet somewhere else. I'll try to get them on here soon. It's no problem at all! You can upload them anytime. Is it just one file per video? Bermuda Contact Me! 23:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah all the episodes are one file each, so 52 files total. I'll probably upload them one by one. Legato32x 02:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Our spotlight request has been approved! It may take effect tomorrow per Upcoming Spotlight. Anyways, attracting users may also attract some bad ones as well, so keep your guard up for any by checking their revisions on articles. Bermuda Contact Me! 04:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Thanks for keeping me updated Bermuda. I'll keep my eyes peeled on the new users that come around. Legato32x 06:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I may not be able to edit for a while. I have a virus on my computer. I already tried getting it removed. Anyways, I'm using my old computer, though, I have low disk space on it. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all. Take all the time you need my friend. Legato32x 00:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Panic Bomber Sure thing! I'll get to work on it once I'm finished getting caught up. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Good Work It's a pleasure editing here since the anime has given me something to do that I am capable of doing. :) I'll try the best I can on putting down as much information as possible. I really hope that spotlight comes soon; I guess they need some room in the Gaming category for another spotlight (a wiki may be spotlighted for two weeks). If our wiki is really good and the staff like it, it might be spotlighted for who knows how long. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out! If there's anything that needs to be changed, well you know who to talk to. :D • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 07:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight is Up! Our spotlight is finally up! You can check the "Around Wikia's network" and you might see it. The wikis are randomized, so you might have to reload your page over and over. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I can't wait to see this place really expand. =D Legato32x 05:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bomberman 64 (2001) Done. I'll be moving the template to my sandbox until you have finished creating the page. Sorry it took awhile. :P • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 06:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC)